The Mental Health Trials of Scorpius Malfoy
by yellow 14
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is suffering from mental health problems and his wife Rose is there to help him through his latest episode. Written for round 3 of the QLFC.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Written for round 3 of the QLFC. This round my prompts are 1: (dialogue) "What have I done this time?" 5: (word) unravel 8: (word) inkling. As always, prompts are in _italics_, barring fanfiction screwing up.

_"What have I done this time?" _Scorpius asked as he sat up and Rose felt her heart sink. Of all the words in the English language, it was those six words and that sentence in particular she had grown to hate more than any other.

"Scorpius, it's okay. You've been with me all week, so it can't be bad," Rose told him and an anxious look crossed his face.

"But what if I killed someone!" he asked, his voice rising with a hint of panic. "I could have hurt someone! Or left them so badly hurt that they never recover! What if someone bleeding to de-"

"Scorpius, you haven't killed anyone," Rose cut in reassuringly as she sat up beside him and shivered slightly from the cold. "I know you haven't killed anyone. I don't think you could."

"You don't know that!" Scorpius replied, his voice rising as he became slightly hysterical. "You don't know how bad **He** is! You don't know what **He'll** do! Please Rose, you have to understand! **He** could and would hurt people just for fun! I know **He** can! I know **He** would!"

"Scorpius," Rose began, but Scorpius didn't appear to hear her.

"Rose, I have to know! I really have to know! What have I done that I can't remember!? If you had only an _inkling_ of just how bad a man **He** is!"

"Scorpius!" Rose said, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her. "Scorpius, what's the last thing you remember?"

"We came back from the Victory Day celebrations," Scorpius said, calming slightly as he talked. "We apparated home after a few drinks. You were," he paused for a moment and frown. "Singing. Badly. I made you some coffee and some pepper up potion for the hangover that I thought you were going to have but never seem to get."

"That's right," Rose said encouragingly, mentally frowning at Scorpius's claim that she sung badly, something she'd have to take up with him when this was over. She nodded to him. "Keep going."

"You drank your coffee and pretty much stopped singing as you set up the wards like you always do," Scorpius said and a look of panic crossed his face. "What if **He** undid them though? What if **He** then put them back in place?"

"Scorpius, you couldn't have undone them without waking me. We designed them specifically that way so nothing would happen that you'd regret," Rose said reassuringly as she put her hand on Scorpius's arm. Think about it. You know precisely what **He** is capable of, what **He** knows. Do you really think he has the incredibly delicate touch that outstrips that of any wizard alive or dead?"

"Well…no," Scorpius admitted. "**He** might be smart, but **He's** no Dumbledore and I know **His** weaknesses better than anyone," he gave a bitter chuckle. "Of course I do. I live in the same bloody head as **Him**. I SHOULD know my own mind after all, even if I am as crazy as dear Aunt Bella," he said, placing sarcasm on the word dear and Rose allowed herself a small ray of hope that this attack was over. Maybe this one wouldn't be as bad as the last few.

"But what if you didn't set the wards properly?" Scorpius suddenly asked and Rose almost sighed. "What if **He **found a way to sabotage the wards while I'm awake? What if **He's** worked out how to get around them!? Rose, I could have hurt someone really badly!"

"Scorpius, I KNOW for a fact that I could cast those wards perfectly in my sleep. Have you ever known me to fail at a charm like that? Even when I was falling asleep on my feet, I was spell perfect."

"But-"

"Secondly, unless you've suddenly managed to massively improve your charms ability, there's no way on Earth you could suddenly manage to sabotage my spells and I know that **He** certainly couldn't, you can be sure of that," Rose pointed out and Scorpius frowned slightly as Rose's words sunk in and Rose pressed her advantage.

"Scorpius, since when has **He **ever been in control when you are? For that matter, when have you ever been awake when **He** is?" Rose pressed and Scorpius nodded.

"You're right Rose. Absolutely right," Scorpius nodded and a look of anger crossed his face. "Damnit! I HATE this! I hate not knowing! I HATE this mess, always wondering when **He** is going to come and knowing that it's only a matter of time before **He** re-emerges and hurts someone," he paused and looked at Rose solemly. "**He** could even hurt you. Please Rose, I wa-"

"I'm not leaving you Scorpius," Rose practically growled.

"Bu-"

"No buts Scorpius. I know for a fact that I trust you completely. I know that I will always be safe around you. When I said our marriage vows, I meant it," she paused and looked Scorpius in the eye. "For richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and health, till death do us part. Those are more than just meaningless words to me Scorpius."

"Rose, I'm getting worse. And you deserve better than a man who's mind is about to completely _unravel_. I can feel it, the time between attacks is getting shorter and shorter."

"Do you love me Scorpius?" Rose asked and Scorpius nodded.

"Yes of course! That's why I-"

"What I deserve Scorpius is a man who loves me and that I love in return, utterly and completely," she said, cutting him off. "And we are going to BEAT this thing! Damnit Scorpius, you didn't ask for this and you certainly don't deserve it! I will NOT abandon you, understand?"

Rose, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you!" Scorpius replied swiftly and Rose sighed.

"Scorpius, I couldn't live without you," she countered, looking in his eyes. "You won't hurt me, no matter what, I know you'd never hurt me, whatever your mind."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked and Rose smiled.

"You're amazing, that's what you did," she said with a smile. "And I love you, even with **Him** in your head.

Healers notes: Another attack. The patient refers once more to the mysterious **Him**. Despite reassurances, patient appears to be distressed by the supposed actions of the mysterious **Him**. Attempts to convince the patient that the mysterious **Him** does not exist have failed and have managed to cause potentially deadly effects when the patient's magic stopped his own heart and only the quick thinking of Healer Garrison saved the patient's life. Further attempts are not recommended until the patient is better placed for another attempt.


End file.
